


When luck runs out...

by Nekomiya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, miss fortune and chat blanc au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Fortune and Chat Blanc wreak havoc on Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When luck runs out...

“What are you doing? U-uh… Can you untie me?” Adrien whispered at his captor.

He was tied up to a chair in the middle of an empty building. Chat Noir could easily break through the confines, but first… He needed to make sure it was safe to transform.

It was strange.

They had just beaten Hawk Moth the day before. It usually took longer than just a day for him to attack again. He had taken over some poor man who lost his girlfriend to another man, but it was taken care of rather quickly. The duo had beaten him ever so easily.

During the fight, however… Ladybug seemed to be a little disheartened by the man. He was telling everyone how to never confess love to the one you like. They would always reject it. There was no hope for love. It was all a lie.

Ladybug was even sympathetic when he spoke. She had the chance to take him down many times, but Chat Noir was the one who actually defeated him. She would freeze up and stop in her tracks. The man’s name was Sans Amour, which also seemed to have an impact on the female hero. Chat wondered why she was so focused on his words. She had never done such a thing like that before.

Just before they met the man, their class had been on a field trip to Marinette’s bakery. They had eaten some food her parents made for them. When they were getting ready to leave, a different man came in with his girlfriend only for the Sans Amour to see them through the window. They had a huge fight and just before everyone was out, Chloe made a remark at Marinette.

‘This reminds me of us! Adrien is that girl and I’m her new boyfriend. Ahaha…’ She laughed and pushed Marinette to the ground. ‘And you’re nothing but that pathetic man over there.’

It seemed like Chloe was being a jerk as usual to Marinette, but instead of replying back, Marinette stood still.

Adrien had heard the mean comment and defended Marinette. She didn’t get flustered like usual either, instead she said a simple ‘thank you,’ and left.

Later that day before Sans Amour attacked, Marinette confessed her love to Adrien through a letter. She had shyly went up to him and handed him a lovely envelope. When he opened it, he thought of Ladybug. There was no way he could give up his chance with his true love for someone else. Naturally, he politely declined with awkwardness.

‘I’m sorry, Marinette… I love someone else. I’m really flattered. Thank you a lot. It makes me happy that you like me, but… Uhm… Yeah, I love La-’ Before he could finish, Marinette stuttered something out and ran the opposite way.

Now, Adrien was looking at a girl with sad blue eyes staring deep into his soul. By the glance of her, he assumed it was Marinette who was trapped under Hawk Moth’s spell. She had a black suit on with red dots and her hair down.

“M-marinette, if you’re trying to look like Ladybug then I think you have the clothing wrong…” He should know since he was madly in love with the said lady. “It’s red with black dots…” He attempted to make a joke, but it fell flat.  

“Tikki.” Marinette whispered.

A strange black bug creature with red spots came out of her side pocket. ‘Tikki’ resembled Plagg quite a bit. He even heard Plagg gasp from his pocket.

Adrien’s green eyes soon widened in horror as the transformation took place.

There was a dark purple glow that went over Marinette’s body and soon changed her appearance once more.

The black suit with red dots gained a pair of ripped up ladybug wings on the back, the yoyo turned into a flail, and she gained an intricate mask laced in black. Her eyes were completely black with only bright red pupils peeking through.

“L-Ladybug?... You… You’re Marinette this whole time?”

Now he felt stupid.

All of those times when Marinette would so happen to go missing at the same time when he did… Every time when they would end up meeting with their class in a huff and puff… Every time they would end up almost seeing each other when their Miraculous ran out… He even had the chance to see her, but he denied his only chance. He wished he could have seen it earlier. Hell- They even looked alike. How stupid could he be!? The only difference was that Ladybug was more confident than Marinette. That was what he loved about her.

“I wouldn’t have rejected you if I knew it was you… Marinette, I really love Ladybug. That’s why I didn’t want to date you… But, now that you’re Ladybug does that mean-” Adrien was cut off with a harsh slap across his face. “Ow-! Ladybug, stop it!”

“Ladybug… Ladybug. That’s all you ever talk about.” Marinette yanked onto the front of Adrien’s shirt and pressed their foreheads together. “What about Marinette? I’ve always been there for you. I made you that scarf… I gave you letters… I have always been there… You never looked at me. You never even considered my feelings.” She clenched her fist with Adrien’s shirt in hand. “If I can’t have you, then no one can.”

Adrien’s eyes widened in horror as he expected her to choke him or worse. Without hesitation, he moved to his last resort.

“Plagg! Transform me! Quick!” He yelled rather loudly.

In a green flash, Adrien was transformed into Chat Noir and easily escaped his confines. The rope was cut in a quick swift of his nails.

“Ladybug… I am Chat Noir… I have always been there for you! I’ve always been there! I even helped Marinette more than once! Don’t you see? This is all just one huge misunderstanding! It’s nothing more than a bad misunderstanding.” He cleared his throat and put his hands up defensively. “Let’s just be friends again, okay? I mean…” He struggled to laugh. “It is sort of funny, isn’t it? You really like me, as Adrien, but when I am Chat Noir I really like you as Ladybug. It’ll work out!” Chat Noir stepped backwards into the dark. “J-Just calm down, Marinette. Please.”

Ladybug did not seem to change a single bit. She stared at the chat without batting a lash. It did not even seem to phase her that her true love and the annoying cat were one in the same.

“Adrien… You’re horrible.”

Perking his ears up, Adrien rose a brow at the voice. Using his night vision, he saw that Ladybug was standing under the single light in the warehouse. She had turned it off and was just standing there with her face in her hands.

“Absolutely horrible… You never told me that you were Chat Noir… You played with my feelings… Both as Ladybug and Marinette… Why… Why would you do that?” She weeped pathetically.

Chat watched a few tears fall out of the thin lines of her fingertips and splash onto the floor. He assumed that he had gotten through to her. Well, he must have! There was no other reason for her to cry like that. She… She was coming back to normal. Yeah… That had to be it!  
  


Suddenly, Ladybug came running to him frantically and cried into his chest. Her head was held low and she stuffed her face into him.

He could feel her warm tears hit his leathery fabric and bounce off to the ground below. Sighing softly, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and smiled against her head.

“Shh… There, there, my lady. Everything will be fine. And now that we know who each other are… Well, I’d like to try… and… start...over?” His words slowed and his eyes felt heavy.  

Within seconds, his whole world faded to black.

______________________

Adrien woke up to the sound of laughing. He felt drowsy and really out of it. His entire body felt numb and he wondered if he was actually awake or not. To his distaste, he was awake. He wished that he was still asleep and that this whole situation was just a bad dream.

“...Marinette…?” His hoarse voice coughed out.

The laughing soon stopped and the sound of footsteps came closer and closer. He pried his tired eyes open and stared directly at the strange figures. There was a small, feminine figure which was obviously Marinette, and a taller one who resembled…

“Father…?”

Marinette fluttered her eyelashes at Adrien and covered her mouth with her hand. She was giggling at him.

He was in shock. Why was his father with Marinette? More importantly, where were they? He didn’t recognize their current setting. It was full of bright, white lights that shone down heavily into the completely white room. The only colors were that of Marinette’s reverse Ladybug suit and his father’s strange black suit. He often wore a white suit and a bored looking expression on his face. Instead, he was staring at Adrien with a wicked smile.

“I would have never of guessed that Chat Noir was none other than my own son.” He began. “Luckily, I have a certain little bug here to help… But she couldn’t have done it all on her own. I must thank you, Adrien. You have helped me get the Miraculous back.”

“Ladybug! Stop! Don’t you see what you’re doing!? My father is Hawk Moth! You have to get rid of hi-M?” Once more, he felt his body go numb.

“I’m not Ladybug anymore… I am Miss Fortune.” She snickered while staring at Adrien with her cold, black eyes.

“I prefer to call her Lady Wasp instead.” His father commented.

That made sense then.

When he looked down at himself, he noticed a small stinger stuck deep into his chest. It was connected to the the ex-yoyo. All the spikes on it were stingers, but she had only used one on him.

“Why…? Why are you doing this…”

His father shook his head.

“I am only doing this for your own good. You might be my son, but you are not meant to hold a Miraculous. Your mother gave it to you on mistake. Damn woman… I told her to never show that sort of thing to you.” He almost spit out the word ‘mother.’ “Luckily, she is gone now.”

Adrien hadn’t seen his mother in years. He was always trapped with his father and forced to live in an isolated world with only school being his freedom. When he got the Miraculous and became Chat Noir, he felt as if he was able to become anything he had ever wanted. He was free for once.

But now, his freedom was gone. Again. All thanks to his father.

“Plagg? Plagg! I need to transform now!” Adrien yelled out.

There was no response.

Instead, his father held up a small jar.

“Is that what you call this thing?” He questioned.

Instead of the glass jar was none other than Plagg. He was bounding off the walls back and forth trying to escape. There were also small muffled screams coming from him.

“Plagg!” Adrien cried out and tried to reach for the jar. Instead, his arms just laid there like jelly.

Trying to gather all of his strength, he lifted his head off the ground and looked at Ladybug once more.

“Come on, Marinette! You hate this sort of thing! You’re known to be just and righteous! This isn’t right! You know it!” His words were faltering by the sounds of his quivering voice.

Chat Noir was scared. He wasn’t able to become Chat Noir… Without that side to him then who was he? Without Chat Noir… He was just… Adrien. A sad little boy who appeared to have it all, but really had nothing. Money didn’t mean anything to him. He wanted a family. He wanted someone to care about him. He wanted Ladybug.

Now, everything was taken away.

While he laid on the floor, tears came pouring out of his eyes. He cried and cried. He called out for Marinette and his mother. He cried for Plagg. He cried for the world. Everything was going to end horribly. He knew it.

“I’m sorry, Marinette! I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean for this to happen… I’m so sorry! Mother- I’m sorry! You never wanted this… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” He yelled out to no one.

“Ladybug” was watching Adrien’s every move with her black hues. She even sat down beside him and watched his beautiful face twist into disgusting shapes. His eyes were red and streaming tears while his nose was starting to run with snot.

He was so cute.

“Hey, Hawk Moth… Are you going to do it or what?” She questioned with a raised brow. She wrapped her hands around Adrien’s head and pulled him up. “Look at how much he is suffering. Isn’t that good enough? I do want my partner in crime back, ya know…”

“Isn’t that something? Ladybug actually wants you back, son. I did make a deal with her though… She said that she would help me rule over the world and retrieve all of the Miraculous. I gave her extra power, and now she still needs a sidekick. What better sidekick than an unlucky cat, hm?” Hawk Moth chuckled. His slimy eyes narrowed towards his son and cleared his throat.

“Just give her back, please! Father, I’m sorry. I just- I don’t want this to happen. Please Father, give back Ladybug.” Adrien pleaded and covered his eyes with his tired hands.

“On one condition…”

A black butterfly flew inwards and landed directly onto Adrien’s ring. His Miraculous turned a bright, blinding, white light. Then, a butterfly outline of glowing purple formed over his face.

“I will give back Ladybug once you complete a task for me, Chat Blanc…” Mr. Agreste's voice bellowed in the empty room. “You will help Lady Wasp take over the world and only at the very end… When I have all of the Miraculous back, including yours… I will release her from my spell and she will return to your Marinette. You will give me your powers to free her from her binds. Do you accept?”

Adrien was silent. His eyes fell into a dark red color. The jar in his father’s hand was undone and Plagg came flying out in his white form. Suddenly, there was a flash of white and Adrien transformed.

His ears were white, his suit turned white, and everything else too. His usual green eyes were turned into a vicious red coloring that stared straight through someone’s soul.

Moving his claws back and forth, he took out his staff which was now pointed near the tip. It was more of a sword than anything else now.

“Of course, Father. Consider it done.”

He stood up proudly on his feet and bowed his head respectfully.

“I will help Miss Fortune with anything she desires…”

Marinette clasped her hands together and let out a small squeal of delight. She then giggled to herself.

“I’m so glad you have decided to join me, Chat Blanc. We will have such a wonderful time together! I can only imagine what we can do.” She beamed.

“Yes, my lady…” Adrien replied in a monotone voice.

Pleased with himself, Hawk Moth smiled wickedly. He nodded at his fine handiwork and knew that the world would finally become his. He captured the only two children that ever stood in his way and now they will work for him and him alone.

“This is only the start to my plan… I cannot wait to see the outcome, can you?”

 

 

  
  



End file.
